<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>灯塔 by TheoRamos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767728">灯塔</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos'>TheoRamos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 你疯我疯大家疯, 大家疯才是真的疯</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>两个人，一座岛。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mercutio/Mercuzio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>维罗纳的孩子</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>灯塔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- 灵感来源于同名电影。<br/>- 迈丘西奥=luca球，茂丘西奥/他=珍球</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他一直记得他到达岛上的那天。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">在船上的时候，一个水手重重地拍击他的舱门，用嘶哑的嗓音对他大喊：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你，出来！</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">那个时候他正坐在床上发呆，连外套都没有穿好，打开舱门的时候头发被迎面的海风吹得糊在了眼睛上。他一边把头发整理好，一边歪着头看那个皮肤黑黝黝的水手，问道：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">什么事？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">还能是什么事？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">尽管距离靠近了，水手还是用大嗓门冲他喊话，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你到了！</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他想起来自己确实到了，于是转身回去穿上外套，拿上自己的行李和给岛上的补给，跟着水手离开舱房向岛上走去。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">十四个月以后会有人来接你。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">把他送上岛以后水手拍了拍他的肩，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">祝你好运。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">那个时候他还不知道水手的那句话是什么意思，不过后来他知道了。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">那是一座很小的岛，小得只容得下一座山坡和一座悬崖，除此之外几近荒芜，什么都没有。悬崖上是一座他这次来要料理的灯塔，而山坡上则是一栋小屋。灯塔是白色的，在灰沉的天空下白得亮眼，白得甚至有些不像话。虽然现在看不到灯，但是他知道入夜以后那里的光亮将能在一片漆黑的海上传出去很远很远。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">小屋则是一座白砖黑顶的房子</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">他猜想这栋房子就是接下来一年零两个月当中他所要住的地方了。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">那座岛的沙滩几乎是他见过的最丑陋的沙滩。黑色的碎石和灰黄的沙子混在一起，时不时还有一些从海底卷上来的植物和不止哪里来的树枝，人走在上面嘎嘣作响。他提着箱子和补给深一脚浅一脚地往面前的山坡上走去。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">空气中弥漫着潮湿的味道，迎面而来的冷风告诉他再过不久就要下雨了。他索性加快了脚步，不一会儿就顺着石子路来到了那座小屋的门前。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他咚咚地敲门，没有反应。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">四周一片死寂，只有风乌乌吹过的声音。海鸥从头顶飞过，发出啸叫。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他几乎怀疑这岛上只有他一个人了。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">于是他忍不住放肆地大笑起来：让他一个人在一个孤岛上生活、守着灯塔！要过除了自己之外一个人都见不到的生活，这简直是把他克制得再完美不过的惩罚了！</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">不知过了多久，或许只是很短的一段时间，又或许是很久，他身后传来一个声音：</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">看起来，你就是他们新送过来的人了？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">那个声音有些嘶哑，说话时句尾在疑问之余还带着些微的亢奋感。他转过身，看到的是一个金色头发的青年，正似笑非笑地看着他。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">是我。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他说。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">好歹还能见到一个人。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">走吧。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">对方说，拿出钥匙开了门，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">起居室在楼上。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他把补给放在一楼。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">楼梯间异常狭窄，他不得不低着头、抱着行李箱才能走上去。木板承受了他们的重量而吱嘎吱嘎地响着，他几乎每走出一步都在担心楼梯会不会坍塌。不过他担心的事情好歹是没有发生，等终于到了二楼的卧室之后他忍不住长长地舒了一口气。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">这是我的床。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">那个人说，指了指铺好铺盖的床，又指了指对面光秃秃什么都没有的床，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">这个是你的。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我们</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">睡一个房间？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他忍不住了。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">或者你在这里能找到其他有床能住的房间吗？没有，所以你只能听我的。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">对方冲他摊了摊手，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">不光是这件事情，任何事情都得听我的</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">不要管任何你曾经看过的手册什么的，在这里我就是规则。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我倒是对手册不感兴趣，</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他说，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">但我更加对你的所谓规则不感兴趣。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">别忘了你为什么来这里。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">对方说。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他没言语。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">所以让我猜猜看，你是因为什么而来的这个鬼地方？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">趁他一个不注意，对方突然走得离他极近，几乎就要抓住他的领口。他后退却被绊到，狠狠地坐在没有铺床垫的硬板床上。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“……</span>
  <span class="s3">！</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他有点怒了，对方却哈哈大笑。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我告诉你，我就是因为杀了人才来的这个鬼地方。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他直直瞪视着对方棕黄色的眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">嘿，杀过人！我还吃过人肉呢！</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">那依我看，你一定是把你之前的那些助手们都杀了吃掉，我才会来这个鬼地方，对吧？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">随你怎样猜测。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">对方对着他做了个大大的鬼脸，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">赶快把床收拾好，今天的夜班之前我要带你好好熟悉一下你口中这个</span>
  <span class="s2">‘</span>
  <span class="s1">鬼地方</span>
  <span class="s2">’</span>
  <span class="s1">。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">之后那个人就下去了，留他一个人在房间里。他想着自己听到的、梦到的各种关于海与海岛的传说，心不在焉地把铺盖展开摊在床上。正当他试着把床垫在床上铺平时，他的手触到了一处不正常的凸起</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">显然床垫下面的床板上夹着东西。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他掀开床垫一看，是一个美人鱼的木雕。那是他见过的最丑的一个美人鱼</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">作为鱼的尾部被刻刀划得乱七八糟，背上长着一条歪歪扭扭的稽，面部几乎被削平了，看不见五官，甚至连头发都没有。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">搞什么呢。他想，把那个木雕随手扔到了窗台上。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">那是他上岛的第一天。最开始他只觉得那是普普通通一天，只不过带了些荒谬</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">等他在岛上生活得久了，他才意识到其中夹杂的那一点点荒谬才是一切的开始。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">再跟你强调一遍，灯塔是我的。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">吃晚饭的时候，那个人又说。早在带他熟悉荒岛的时候他就已经重复了很多遍，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">她是我的。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">行，她是你的。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他说，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我只需要完成我应当做的事情就是了。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">那就是除了看守灯塔之外的所有事情。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">对方说。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">所有？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">因为灯塔归我。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他不屑置辩。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">吃完饭之后我去灯塔上，然后到了白天换你去做日常的维护工作。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">对方说，又狠狠地往嘴里吸了一口意大利面，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">不要让我抓到你踏上灯塔一步，新来的。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">到了夜晚，外面开始淅淅沥沥地下起雨来。雨水哗啦啦地敲在床边的窗户上。不知道是不是雨声的原因，他睡得很不安稳，时睡时醒。在那些昏昏沉沉的梦境中他依稀梦见了被冲到岸上搁了浅的人鱼。那条人鱼就像是他在床板间找到的那条：头上光秃秃的，看不清面目；背鳍沿着脊柱刺破皮肤长出来，手指和手指之间长着薄薄的蹼，上面沾满了粘液。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">当他接近人鱼的时候，人鱼用力把自己的身体撑起来，张开嘴，发出尖啸。那绝对不像是人类所发出来的声音，它尖厉非常，就像一根针从他的一边耳朵穿进，又从另外一边耳朵穿出。就算捂住耳朵，那叫声也仿佛从他的大脑深处传来。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他不堪其扰，睁开眼睛，发现是岛上原来的看守人用力用水管敲着栏杆。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你的休息时间结束了，</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他说，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">快起来做饭，我要饿得不行了。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">看到他醒了，看守人走过来，把枕头掀起来，把钥匙扔进枕头下面。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">做饭也是我？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他愕然。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">早上是你，晚上是我。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">不知道是什么品种的海鸟嘎嘎叫着，从窗外扑棱棱地飞过。他回过头往外看了一眼，发现仍然是阴天。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">该死的阴天。他想，这个该死的岛上可不要全都是阴天而没有晴天。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你看到那只鸟了？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">虽然他目光的重点没有在那只鸟上，他还是点点头。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">离岛上的这些鸟远一些。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">对方说，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">伤害他们会带来厄运。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他对此嗤之以鼻。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">没有什么传说是他所相信的。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他跟着对方走到厨房，压了压水池旁边的水泵，从里面涌出的是一股黑色刺鼻的不明液体。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">看起来你得先去处理我们的蓄水池了，</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">对方说，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">净水剂就在我昨天带你去过的工具间里，把它们倒进水里，水才能稍微干净点。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">我懂，不用你再强调一遍</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">他已经开始觉得这个人有些烦了。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">于是他离开屋子，去旁边的小屋里找净水剂。他没有想到净水剂竟然是用麻袋称量存放，单单靠他的力气还不是很能搬动。于是他从小屋的角落中找出推车，把净水剂放在推车上，推向屋旁蓄水池的口。被雨淹过的土地已经变成了泥，他使尽浑身解数才把深陷于泥地里的推车推向蓄水池。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">等他终于到达那里的时候，他几乎感觉自己的背要散架了。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他掀开遮于其上的两块木板，费劲地把净水剂的袋子靠在旁边，开口朝下慢慢地往里倒。不一会儿他就感觉手上的重量终于一点一点地消失了，肩膀和背部也不再需要绷紧，终于松弛了下来。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他又抓起旁边的钩子，伸进了浑黑的水中，遥遥地搅动着下面的水。一部分净水剂浮在上面，随着他搅动的动作也组成了螺旋一样的图案，就像是这个岛一样。那图案看得他有些发昏，用力地扣上了蓄水池的盖子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">当他回到房间的时候，他看见对方拿着一把小刀，正在削着一块木料；那块木料他越看越眼熟，一直到他抬头一看，窗台上空空荡荡，没有任何东西。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">原来这个东西是你做的！</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他说。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">是你在用这个东西控制我和我的梦吗？他想。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">怎么可能会是我做的！</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">对方对他大笑，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">是在你前面睡在你这张床上的人做的。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">所以他去哪儿了？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他问，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">这个木雕他还没有完成，按理说他应该还没有结束他在这里的任务</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">你把他杀了吗？你把他埋在哪儿了？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我说了我没杀过人。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">对方站起来，眼睛直直地盯着他，眼神中甚至带上了一些愤怒，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">这里唯一杀过人的人，只有你自己</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">除非你逼得我让你消失，否则我不会是那个杀了人的人。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">哈，谁杀谁还不一定呢。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他凑近了对方的身子，用手点着对方的胸口。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">但现在可别忘了，早饭是你来准备，新来的。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">对方说。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">喝酒吗？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">有一天吃晚饭的时候，旧看守人突然问他。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">想不到你还有酒。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他感到有些意外。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">只需要给运送补给的水手一些钱。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">对方冲他挤了挤眼睛，拿起酒瓶，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">所以喝吗？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">为什么不喝？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他笑，把杯子拿给对方，斟满了酒。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">伴着外面窸窣的雨声，他们在昏黄的油灯旁碰杯，然后把杯中的酒一饮而尽。油灯里摇曳的火焰把他们的影子在墙上投射出了扭曲的形状，就像是两只怪兽在对饮。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我还不知道你叫什么呢。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他说。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">迈丘西奥。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">对方说，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">不用告诉我你的名字了，我不喜欢喊别人的名字。</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">所以你到底为什么会被扔到这个地方来？别跟我说什么你编出来的东西，我经历的事情比你还要可怕得多。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他长长地叹了一口气。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我杀了人。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他平静地说，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">这不是我编的。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你杀了谁？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">自称叫迈丘西奥的看守人盯着他，步步紧逼。他看到了烛火在他的眼中闪烁、跳跃，几乎就要跳出来；那张被火焰照亮的面孔仿佛就是来审判他的审判天使一样。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我工作上的搭档。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他说，耸了耸肩，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我们在伐木场工作，然后有一天他把我惹急了，我开车的时候就有点不小心。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">嚯，看起来如果我把你惹急了，我也小命难保。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">不会的。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他说，又给自己倒了杯酒。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他知道自己如果把迈丘西奥杀了，那么他自己也活不长。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">最起码在这座小岛上是这样。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">迈丘西奥也倒了杯酒。把酒喝完之后，他轻飘飘地问：</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">要来做爱吗？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">为什么不呢？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他莞尔。这也正是他在想的事情。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">迈丘西奥说，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">喝完酒就要做爱，这是天经地义的事情。</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">再然后做完爱以后，我去值班，你在这里歇着。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他指了指外面，又指了指屋子里。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">茂丘西奥。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他说。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s3">嗯？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我是说我的名字也叫茂丘西奥。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">这名字可不常见。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">那现在你见到第二个叫这个名字的了。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">然后他们接吻，亲吻之中夹杂着咬啮，当他们分开的时候，他们两个人的嘴唇上都隐隐有血珠冒出。他们的身子贴在一起，迈丘西奥用额头磕向他的额头，他伸出手紧紧拉扯迈丘西奥的头发；他们跌跌撞撞地倒在卧室里不知道是谁的床上。他感觉脑后有什么东西隐隐地硌着，一摸才知道是迈丘西奥压在枕头下面的灯塔的钥匙。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">这时候还想着灯塔呢，嗯？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">迈丘西奥说，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">可别忘了，她是我的。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他没有回答，只是直起身子，抓着迈丘西奥的肩膀用力一个翻身把对方按在床上。迈丘西奥一边脱裤子，一边抬起上半身就在他锁骨处狠狠咬了一口。他吃痛，又滚回到原来的位置上去。迈丘西奥趁机爬起来，坐到了他身上。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我赢了！</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他说。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">然后他慢慢地向后退去，用嘴叼着褪去了他的内裤；他的嘴唇贴着他的阴茎，一点一点地从上至下亲下去。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">迈丘西奥又把他的阴茎大部分都含进了嘴里，一直戳到口腔上壁的深处。他甚至可以感受到他的口腔内部因异物而产生的干呕感。但迈丘西奥闭上了嘴巴，从上到下再从下到上，伴随着他的舌头抚弄着他的阴茎。性爱带来的快感直线上升，他的背脊和脚趾也因此而绷直。最后迈丘西奥终于把他的阴茎从嘴里吐了出来。在他含进去的时候那条阴茎还是软巴巴的，出来之后却挺立在他的两腿之间。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">简单地自己给自己扩张过一番之后，迈丘西奥对准他的阴茎，慢慢坐了下来。他用力地抓住迈丘西奥的腰，感觉到在迈丘西奥越来越快的过程中他也在渐渐脱力。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">不如换我来。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他说。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">迈丘西奥喘着气，没有说话；他把阴茎从自己的后穴中拔了出来，整个人趴在他的身上。迈丘西奥在他的耳边呼气，又咬了一口他的耳朵；他见状，也用力地咬了迈丘西奥的肩膀。他们便这样打作一团，一直到他重新占据上位，把阴茎插进迈丘西奥下身的小穴。他的动作并不轻柔，明显可以感觉到迈丘西奥的身体因疼痛紧绷了一下。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">很久没有被这样子操过了吧，嗯？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他模仿着迈丘西奥的语调，问道。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">迈丘西奥也没有作答，只是扭动着腰肢把屁股顶上前，让他的阴茎往前更进了些。他大笑着拍打迈丘西奥的臀部，按住对方的腰窝，终于开始了抽插。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">该死的</span>
  <span class="s2">……”</span>
  <span class="s1">他听见迈丘西奥喘息着，看见他用一只手把身体撑起来，另外一只手握住他自己的阴茎，随着他的抽插而套弄着。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">屋子内外静极，除了外面哗啦啦的海浪声和轻微呜呜的风声之外，只能听见抽插间淫靡的水声以及他们的闷哼声。他突然间听见迈丘西奥的喘息声变大了，那色情的声音引得他忍不住提前释放了出来</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">而几乎就在同时，他听见迈丘西奥射在了床单上。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">还不错，有两下子。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">当他下床走向自己的床时，迈丘西奥说。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">日子就这样过去</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">喝酒、做爱、换班，在为数不多的个人事件中往复。在岛上的生活孤独而单调，总是需要一些事情来打破这些。灯塔上的灯可以给水手辨明方向、让船上的人在航行的时候能够感觉没有那么孤单。但是他们呢？他们被困在一座荒岛上，唯一能够见到的人只有彼此；所以他们在换班的间隙依靠对方来解乏，依靠一起违反技工手册喝酒和打斗之间的性爱。这已经是他们近乎一成不变的生活中唯一的波澜了。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他们之间的关系仍旧微妙，却因为性爱的原因保持着如此微妙的平衡。他们保持着会时不时滚上床的关系，而下了床却对床上所发生的一切缄口不言。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他仍旧每天都在做着岛上的杂务事</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">给灯塔搬运灯油和煤、打扫工具间、定期向蓄水池中倾倒净水剂、在每个月补给到来的时候去沙滩（如果他们真的愿意把那个地方称为沙滩的话）搬运补给、到后来甚至被要求加上了打扫他们所住的房间。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你！</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">有一天迈丘西奥对他尖叫，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">餐厅窗台下的地还是湿的！</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">把窗户关上，迈丘西奥，</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他慢悠悠地说，拖长了音调，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">那是因为下雨。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我把名字告诉你不是为了让你对我发号施令的。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">迈丘西奥走到他面前，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你去！那里又湿又脏，简直糟透了。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他耸了耸肩，去了餐厅。外面的雨下得很大，于是窗台下汇集起一滩水洼；但是他在其中却看见了一把土，那绝对不像是雨水会带进来的东西。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">对了，拿个水桶上来，我们的卧室也漏水了。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">当他处理完餐厅窗台下面的东西之后，迈丘西奥又对他说，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">等雨停了别忘了修屋顶。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他们俩坐在各自的床上，面朝着对方。迈丘西奥还在削着那个最开始不知道是谁做的人鱼木雕，他则开始看书。但事实上听着一下又一下削东西的声音他根本看不进去，索性把书扔在一边，整个人躺了下去。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">怎么了？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">不知道过了多久，他终于在哗哗的雨声中听见了迈丘西奥的声音。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我在想在我之前睡我这张床的人到底怎么了。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他如实回答。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">疯了。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">迈丘西奥轻描淡写地说，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">一天天说着什么诅咒、传说、魔法，每天都试着往外跑。有一天我没看住，他就消失了。于是我拜托水手们把他的东西都拿回去，顺带跟上面说给我找个新的助手来。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你要知道，在这么个地方待着，很难不疯。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">过了一会儿他又补充了一句。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">很难不被你逼疯才是吧。他望着迈丘西奥削的木雕，心想。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">雨在那天下午停了。于是他离开住的房子，去工具间寻找梯子和备用的瓦片。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他在工具间进门的地方很容易便找到了梯子。当他架起梯子爬上屋顶时，他发现屋顶坏掉的砖瓦都呈现出一个规则的形状，就像是被人为掰断的一样。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他扯掉那些坏掉的砖瓦，把眼睛凑到中间去看。他看到迈丘西奥躺在床上，胸膛微微起伏，睡得正香。他知道一定是这个人把屋顶搞坏的</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">不论他究竟出于何种目的。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">那是他心里头一次产生想要杀死迈丘西奥的念头。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他在风雨交加的岛上跋涉。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他知道有个人在呼唤他，他必须要找到他在哪里。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">风越来越大，他只能弯着腰走路，甚至没有办法直视前方。雨水敲击着他的头顶、他浑身的雨衣，他感觉领口和袖口也被灌进了冰凉的雨水。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他来到了悬崖的正下方。这里只有伸手不见五指的黑暗，他拧开手电筒，试图望见光柱的那一端是什么人。对面的人显然没有料到他会带着手电，当他看见对方的时候只看到一个用两只手遮住面庞的黑影。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">是你！</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">对方说。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我并不认识你。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他说。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我是你的前一个。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">对方回答，在终于适应光线后放下手，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我叫提伯尔特。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他点了点头。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">趁早杀死迈丘西奥，</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">自称叫提伯尔特的人说，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">赶在他把你逼疯之前。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你就是被他逼疯的吗？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他问。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我才没有被他逼疯。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">提伯尔特大笑，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我在被他逼疯之前逃了出来</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">那个诅咒的中心！</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">诅咒？你说他杀死了鸟吗，猫王子？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">不知怎的，一句猫王子便从他的嘴边脱口而出。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">提伯尔特笑得更大声了，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我是说他杀死了人鱼！</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">一道闪电划过夜空，随之而来的是雷鸣的震响。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">在短暂的一瞬间中他回过头又看到了那条人鱼，胸口扎着一根长矛，辨不清颜色的血流得到处都是。他想要问提伯尔特一些东西，却发现提伯尔特已经消失了。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">海鸟叩击他的窗户，他不得不从梦中醒来。当他睁开眼睛时，却只看见一片羽毛落在他的窗外。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">外面月光皎洁，他不知道是几点了，只看到外面灯塔上的灯在旋转的遮光罩中闪耀</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">一亮、一灭、一亮、一灭。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他甚至隐约可以看到迈丘西奥站在灯塔上的身影。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他开始觉得迈丘西奥一定在灯塔上藏了些什么。结合之前的情况推测的话，或许就是一些防止他离开这里的东西。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">迈丘西奥没有说过自己为什么会来到这里，他或许被永远囚禁在这个地方了。但光他一个人被囚禁在这里还不够，他想要每一个被派到这里来做他助手的人都不能离开这个地方！提伯尔特已经永远留在这个地方了，下一个人只能是他！</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他从床上跳下来。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">就是现在！趁迈丘西奥毫无防备的时候，在这里找一找有没有相关的证据！</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他回过头看了一眼窗外的灯塔，决定不点亮房内的油灯，只带着手电筒四处寻找。他看到迈丘西奥把那个丑陋的人鱼木雕摆在床头，忍不住又一次对其嗤之以鼻。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">当他走到一楼的时候，他却发现一楼已经被一种粘稠的液体淹没了。血腥味混合着臭味直直地窜进他的鼻孔，他几乎瞬间就感觉胃部开始痉挛，呕吐的欲望从下自上翻涌而来。但是当他忍着呕吐抬起头，发现还是那一条人鱼被钉在桌上。与之前不同的是这条人鱼还活着，甚至身上还滴着水，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">人鱼看见他的到来张开嘴又一次发出尖厉到能刺透他耳膜的啸叫。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他挣扎着醒了过来，望着房顶，喘着气，终于确定自己已经离开了梦境。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">天已经亮了，但迈丘西奥还没有回来。他决定趁这个时间先把早饭做了，顺带像梦里那样四处看看；虽然梦里有很多东西都是假的，但他自己在梦里所作出的决定可不会是假的。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">于是他下楼。当他发现餐厅的桌子上什么都没有的时候深深地舒了口气。随后他发现水泵里挤出的水又是脏的，他的怒气一下子涌了上来，直冲头顶。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">迈丘西奥就在这时候回来了。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你下周就可以走了。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">迈丘西奥说。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">别再搞破坏了。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他对迈丘西奥说。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你在说什么？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">迈丘西奥问。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">别再搞破坏了。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他说，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">那天窗台下的雨水、屋顶的瓦片、这次蓄水池里的脏水</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">别以为我不知道你做了什么！</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">嘿，栽赃可是要有限度的。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">迈丘西奥凑近了他，对他笑，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我可没有故意搞破坏，一切只是你工作不周。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他没有再与迈丘西奥争辩，冲出了房子。天阴沉沉的，遥远的地方传来了雷声。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他看到蓄水池遮污板上停着一只海鸥，想都没想就拽起海鸥的脚往板子上甩去：一下、两下</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">他自己也数不清自己甩了几下，只记得到最后手上的海鸟已经是一片血肉模糊，而他的身上也不免溅上了不少血。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">诅咒就要降临了。他想起迈丘西奥的话，忍不住大笑。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">就让海鸟的诅咒同时降临在他们两个身上吧。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">每一次打雷的时候他都以为灯塔要倒了，但灯塔只是照常伫立在那里，遮光罩也照常转着。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他们把所有的食物、酒水都搬上了二楼，因为雨实在是太大，已经有水涌进了一楼。他们谁都没有办法去完成自己的工作，于是一直缩在他们的房间里喝酒。醉意正酣时，他们甚至从床上跳起来，抱在一起绕着整个房间跳舞。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">但他们也不完全处于醉态。当他们终于头疼欲裂、从酒精的作用中醒来的时候，他们开始清点他们所拥有的东西。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">省着吃的话，我们还能吃两个星期。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">迈丘西奥一边清点食物一边说，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">希望到时候雨能够停。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他看到迈丘西奥对他挑了挑眉毛，没有完全理解他是什么意思。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">别以为我不知道你对那只该死的鸟做了什么。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">迈丘西奥抓着他的衣领说，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">这场雨就是因此而来的，你将为此付出代价。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你也将为你的所作所为付出代价。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他毫不畏惧地直视迈丘西奥棕色的眼睛，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我们一起死吧。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">想死的人和会死的人只有你一个。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">迈丘西奥说。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你终于说出这句话了！</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他对迈丘西奥大笑，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你决定杀了我，对不对？就像你杀死提伯尔特那样，我都知道的！</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">你怎么知道提伯尔特的？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我什么都知道！</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他开始狂笑，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你有一个员工工作记录手册，对吧？上一个是提伯尔特，这一个是我</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">你总是会在上面写</span>
  <span class="s2"> ‘</span>
  <span class="s1">怠工</span>
  <span class="s2">’</span>
  <span class="s1">、</span>
  <span class="s2"> ‘</span>
  <span class="s1">偷懒</span>
  <span class="s2">’</span>
  <span class="s1">、</span>
  <span class="s2"> ‘</span>
  <span class="s1">工作不仔细</span>
  <span class="s2">’</span>
  <span class="s1">之类的话，但每一次都是你搞坏了东西！你说说，我说得对不对？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">不管怎样，你都走不了了。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">迈丘西奥说。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">不，我能走。补给的船</span>
  <span class="s2">……”</span>
  <span class="s1">他的话突然噎在喉头。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你继续说啊。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">迈丘西奥饶有兴致地看着他。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他突然扯住迈丘西奥的领子，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">今天是哪一天？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">补给的船本应在三天前到的。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">迈丘西奥慢悠悠地说。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">但我们都在喝酒，忘了时间。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他喃喃，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">这一切都是你的阴谋！你根本就不想让我走！</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">对，我就是不想让你离开这里。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">迈丘西奥说。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我要离开这里，我们有备用的小艇。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他说。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">但是钥匙在我手上。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">迈丘西奥对他说，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">虽然现在没在我<b>手上</b>。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">快告诉我在哪里！</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他把迈丘西奥逼到角落里，恶狠狠地问道。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你不会知道的。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他从旁边摸到了自己的手电筒，倒过来对准迈丘西奥的头，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">如果这样呢？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我料你不敢。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">但迈丘西奥错了，他敢。只用了一下，他就击倒了迈丘西奥。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">只能是在灯塔上了。他想。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">于是他从迈丘西奥的枕头底下拿起灯塔的钥匙，穿上雨衣带好手电筒前往灯塔。在暴风雨中的跋涉比他梦里所经历的还要艰难，所幸他做到了，到达了灯塔。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他站在灯塔底下，看着盘旋而上的楼梯。一想到爬到灯塔顶端就能找到备用艇的钥匙离开这里，他兴奋得浑身都在颤抖。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">正当他拾级而上，他听见清醒过来的迈丘西奥晕乎乎地走了进来，手上拿着几块石头。他回过神来，在楼梯上躲过迈丘西奥扔过来的石头，冲下去重新跟迈丘西奥陷入厮打之中。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">灯塔是我的</span>
  <span class="s2">……”</span>
  <span class="s1">迈丘西奥哑着嗓子说。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">现在她也会是我的了。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他说。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他们撕扯对方的头发、撕咬对方的肩膀、用手上的东西在对方脸上和身上乱砸。最后迈丘西奥一个不稳，从楼梯上滚了下去。他拿着迈丘西奥之前用来打他的那块巨大的石头，骑在迈丘西奥身上，用力地朝他的脸砸下去。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">不知怎的，他想到那只被他甩死的鸟还有梦里那条死去的人鱼。他眼中的迈丘西奥似乎突然变成了人鱼，他被吓了一跳，然而还是继续把石头砸了下去。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">没有什么能阻挡他离开这里。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他感觉左眼根本看不清东西，一摸才发现是额头的血流了下来。但那已经不重要了，等到他开起小艇离开，他有足够多的时间来应付自己的伤。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他扶着栏杆，喘着气往上走。他就要到了，被迈丘西奥称为</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">只属于他</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">的灯塔顶端。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">但是当他终于走到灯塔顶端时，他才发现，那里除了一盏不停转着的灯什么都没有。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">最终赢的人还是迈丘西奥，如他所言，他永远都不可能找不到备用小艇的钥匙在哪里。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>